


You're my Sunshine

by kuru (catastrophage)



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Playful Insulting, RPF, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-05
Updated: 2009-02-05
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8455969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catastrophage/pseuds/kuru
Summary: This ficlet is pure fluff and can be read either as best friends or romantic relationship. Your choice!





	

**You're my Sunshine**

"I like your new solo."  
Shigeaki could feel blood rushing to his face when he heard this sentence. It wasn't a fanmessage and it wasn't the usual cheering each other up after a show either. Koyama was sitting on his bed the very moment, holding his rubik's cube and saying this in such a random way that it just _had_ to be honest. "I just spotted the tambourine leaning against your closet, that's why."

"You're making fun of me."  
"I don't! I just need to think of it and have the song stuck in my head again."  
Koyama continued to move one row or the other, jumbling the cube more and more.  
"The lyrics are cute, ne... your girlfriend is lucky."

"Actually, I wrote it about someone I didn't confess my love to yet."  
"Because you're a shy idiot like this!"  
"What if I like it this way?"  
"Eeeh?! You're just stalking her?"  
Now Shige had to laugh. They had been friends for so many years, he never would want to miss days like this.  
He just shrugged his shoulders, grinned in amusement and stared at the cube.

"I just can't solve this!"  
Koyama threw the cube on his pillow.  
"It's because you're stupid."  
"Don't tell me _you_ can solve this!"  
"I can! Cause I'm a genius and you're not."  
"You can't! You didn't even finish college yet!"  
"That's because I'm much younger than you!"  
"It's because you're still a baby!"

With each sentence they both had to grin wider and Shige thought about calling his friend "Jiichan" in return, but instead he burst out in laughter. Starting from the thought Koyama actually liked his song, to the image of a white haired grandpa it all was too much to stay calm. And when Koyama joined in in his laugher, all the bratty remarks were forgotten, leaving space for only one overwhelming, happy thought:  
_I still want to sing so many more songs for you._


End file.
